Episode 126
Judy tells Noeline that Margo is on to them, but that the money may be in the kitchen, as that's where Margo seemed to be heading until she saw she was being followed. Meg asks Paul about child abuse, as she's worried about Gail and her family. Meanwhile, Gail is demonstrating that she can also lose her temper when the kids misbehave. Vera notices that Lizzie hasn't run out of cigarettes. Noeline is caught by Margo and her mates with her head in the deep freeze looking for Margo's bank. She is taken outside and stuffed in the rubbish skip from where Vera and Jim have to rescue her. Vera takes Noeline to the Governor for trying to escape, and Noeline loses her buyup for a week. Erica tells the staff about the work release scheme in Andrew Reynolds' garment factory. Vera points out that all the benefits seem to going in his direction. The women are happy with the scheme, especially when normal privileges are restored. Margo is horrified when Noeline's outsider wins and she has to pay out at long odds. Noeline has her winnings thrown at her in her cell, and Judy offers to help her get the money out to her family, though she has an ulterior motive. Erica tells Paul the work release scheme has been officially approved and asks him to decide the first six women to be allowed to take part. Bea warns Lizzie that she might not even be considered for the scheme because of her age. Vera sees Lizzie smoking again and decides to check the store room, but can't find anything missing. Paul goes to visit Gail at Meg's request, but she gets very defensive and asks him to leave after denying that her husband is harming the kids. Paul also checks with the doctor who treated Jason after his suspicious "fall". Erica tells the women who has been selected for work release: the list includes Doreen, Judy and Bea, but not Lizzie or Noeline. Vera checks up on how many cigarettes Noeline has left before asking where Lizzie got hers from. Noeline blames Lizzie and Doreen for stealing from the store room and suggests Vera checks the bottom of the cartons rather than just looking at the top layer. Vera establishes that there has been a theft from the store room after all , and Jim finds the stolen goods in Doreen and Lizzie's belongings. Bea instantly suspects Noeline of a set-up and attacks her, pouring the contents of a cleaning bucket all over her . When she is brought before Erica, Bea tells her the truth about how they covered for Noeline and accuses Noeline of framing Doreen to try to get on the work release in her place. Erica sends both Noeline and Bea to solitary, but Bea also loses her place on the work release scheme. Meg tries to relax with a nice easy listening LP, but it's totally drowned out by a row from next door. After calling Paul for advice, Meg decides the police should be informed: when they arrive and seem to be about to arrest Tim, Gail bursts out with a confession and says she was the one who'd been hitting Jason. Next Episode Episode 127 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes